A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by Devilninja16
Summary: A mini love story of Draco Malfoy and A girl he knew from back at school.
1. The New Teachers

**Chapter One: the new teachers**

**Name: Laylah**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: long wavy brown hair, dark blue eyes. Good figure**

Story Start:

You are in your 7th year at Hogwarts, your friends with harry, Ron and Hermione, and you're in Gryffindor. You didn't hang around them all the time though. Before they left school it was Fred and George you hanged around the most. Now you hang around Luna, Neville and Ginny.

Start:

You sat on the train on your way to Hogwarts in-between Neville and Luna. You were worried; Harry, Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be found.

'Why didn't they tell me they weren't coming back to school?' You asked angrily 'i could of stayed with them and helped with whatever it is they are doing'

'Yeah, I could helped them to' Neville said glumly and Luna nodded her head in agreement.

You sat the rest of the train ride staring out the window watching the hills go by. Luna and Neville had slight conversation amongst themselves mostly about the Quibbler and How Luna was so proud of her dad for speaking out loud for supporting Harry.

Finally the train began to slow down as it approached Hogesmead. Everyone got up and left their carriage waiting in the hallway to get off the train. You piled off the train and got into the horse carriages that looked like they pulled themselves, to head up to the castle. Like usual the first years got into the boats to go to the castle. When you arrived at professor McGonagall was waiting for you all. 'Everyone hurry get inside and take your seats before the first years arrive' She said

You all followed closely behind professor McGonagall into the great hall. She than hurried back outside so she could meet up with the first years.

You and Neville said goodbye to Luna and went over and took your seats at the Gryffindor table. You looked up at the staff table and were shocked to see Professor Snape sitting in the headmaster's chair, Dumbledore's old chair. You remembered how he would be smiling down at all the students from that chair and now Snape was there instead of smiling, he was glaring.

You continued looking across the staff table and saw some of the old teachers were no longer there and some new ones had taken their place. You could tell by the look of them that they were death eaters.

You didn't eat much at the feast, you looked around the hall, you noticed that a lot of students had not returned this year now that Dumbledore is dead and Snape, the one who had killed him had taken his place. You even noticed that Draco Malfoy had not returned to school this year, you noticed cause you could not hear his loud annoying voice coming from the Slytherin table like you usual would. You were also kind of sad that he had not returned you did think he was kind of cute

After the feast you went up to the Gryffindor tower, you didn't hang around to talk, you said goodnight to Neville, and Ginny who had came over to talk, than went up to bed.

You laid on your bed, you were to angry to fall asleep just yet, you just kept thinking about the new death eater teachers, and how Snape was headmaster, and about all the students who had not returned this year. This year is going to be one long year you thought to yourself before finally drifting off to sleep.

The year started of pretty Shity; if anyone did one thing wrong they were sent down into the dungeons and were punished very harshly by the death eaters. You were starting to get very annoyed with this and started to think up some sort of plan along with Neville, Ginny and Luna to get back at the death eaters.

'I know we should have a meeting with all the members of Dumbledore's army, that are still at school in the room of requirement. We will have a better chance of getting back at them with more of us' Ginny suggested and you all agreed.

You alerted the other members and meet up in the room of requirements later that afternoon. The other members all looked excited to get back at the death eaters. The death eaters had punished almost everyone in Dumbledore's army. All over something stupid and its time for revenge.

'So we all know why we are here, who's got any idea's?' you stood in front of them all taking charge.

'I think we should start with little things than work our way up to something bigger' Luna suggested.

You all than became coming up with idea's and over the next weeks you began letting off stick bombs in the death eaters classrooms, and throwing ink filled balloons at there back when they were not looking.

Lucky for you all that you had not been caught yet, cause the death eaters were becoming so angry, who knows what they would of done to you.

As you lay in bed that night, you began to think, it's time for something bigger to really piss them off and to let them know that they haven't broken the spirit of everyone in Hogwarts. You snuck out of bed and down outside the fat lady's portrait that was fast asleep and didn't notice you.

Best do my idea while everyone is asleep and less likely to get caught you thought to yourself as you crept down to the potions classroom. Using your wand you cast spell writing on the blackboard lord Voldemort sucks, harry potter rules

You smirked to yourself and turned to leave. You gasped in fright as you saw one of the death eaters standing at the classroom door, with his arms crossed glaring at you.

'Well if i haven't caught the little trouble maker' he said his voice full off anger, he than looked up and read what you had written on the board. Anger filled up his face, and you feared for your life.

'Oh you are going to get it now!' he said and walked over to you slowly, you backed up against the wall until you couldn't go any further. He grabbed you roughly by your arm, snatched your wand off you and began to drag you out of the classroom.

'What are you going to do with me?' you asked trying to hide the fear in your voice.

He turned his head to look at you; he had a huge smirk on his face 'oh I'm not going to do anything to you'

You looked at him confused, and his smirk got even bigger.

'The dark lord on the other hand' he began to laugh evilly 'well who knows what he will do to you, I'd be begging for his mercy if i was you and just maybe he will kill you quickly'

Your eyes open in shock and you began to struggle against his strong grip on your arm. But he was too strong for you. He took out his wand and cast a spell on you, which made you go limp to stop you from struggling.

The death eater took you out of the castle, all the way out of the grounds. Still holding onto you he than disapparated. You felt the wind rush by you as he came to a landing in front of a huge mansion. He walked forward through the gates and up at the front door, which he knocked on loudly. The next moment the door crept open and there stood before you both was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

'What are you doing here with a student' Mr. Malfoy asked the death eater while eyeing you suspiciously.

'I've brought her here to the dark lord, she has been a the trouble maker at the school, and this time she's crossed the line'

Malfoy stepped to the side and aloud him to walk in with you. 'The dark lord is away at the moment, we will hold her in the dungeons until he returns' Malfoy grabbed you and your wand off the death eater 'return back to Hogwarts now, I'll handle this'

The death eater stood there for a second glaring at Malfoy as if he was about to say something. He seemed to think better of it cause next moment he turned and left.


	2. Save Me Draco!

**Chapter two: Save Me Draco!**

You could now slightly move and Malfoy looked down at you when he noticed your movement 'Draco!' he yelled through out the house. You watched as the young boy with the blonde hair and a pale face, which looked even paler than usual came down the stairs to see what his father wants.

Draco's eyes than fell upon you, he had a confused look in his eyes 'what's going on father?' he asked still keeping his eyes on you.

'It seems this young girl has been causing some trouble at Hogwarts. Take her down to the dungeons so that the dark lord can deal with her when he gets back'

Lucius than thrusted you forward at Draco, who grabbed you around the waist to stop you falling over. He watched as his father left the room and aloud you to stand up properly sense you now were no longer limp from the spell.

'What did you do?' Draco asked you with a little fear in his voice.

'I kind of wrote Voldemort sucks on the blackboard' you said looking down at your feet 'Please Draco you got to help me' you pleaded looking up into his eyes 'i know you absolutely hate me, but your a good person inside, i know that Draco, Please help me!'

Draco looked at you with sadness in his eyes ' I don't hate you, i never have, only hated the people you hanged around. And i wish i could help you but there's nothing i can do. I'm sorry Laylah'

Draco grabbed your arm softly than began to lead you down some dark stairs. It was getting colder and colder the further you went down. He opened a huge door at the bottom of the stairs. It was dark inside but you could still slightly see from the dimly lit candlelight's on the wall. It was like a Mini Prison with a cell. You could see that there another person inside the cell. He looked as if he were dead, he wasn't moving. Draco opened up the cells and led you inside. He than locked the cell door with his wand, looked at you one last time with sadness in his eyes and turned and left.

You sighed and looked around the cell. Draco actually didn't hate you. Well you didn't hate him either, you found him annoying sometimes, and you thought he was cute.

How am i going to get out of here You thought to yourself? You looked at the other guy in the cell and you walked over to him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving a muscle. You felt his neck for a pulse. But there was nothing. It looks like he hasn't been dead for long. You felt sad and looked around the rest of the small cell. But no one else was in here. You sat down in a corner as far away from the dead man as you could and hugged your knees to your chest. You began to cry.

~~Draco's POV~~

As you left Laylah in Cell you felt like crying. You couldn't believe she was here, and you knew the Dark Lord would kill her when he gets back, or even just let her starve to death like many have down in the dungeons.

If only she knew how you felt about her. How you always felt about her at school. You never told her cause she was in Gryffindor, which made her your enemy. But you wish you had told her how you felt. Now she may never know.

You went up to your room and lay down on your bed. 'I have to get her out of here' you said out loud to yourself. But if i get caught helping her escape the dark lord will kill me…and possibly my family.

You tossed and turned all night in bed struggling to decide what to do.

~~End Draco's POV~~

You cried for hours and slowly drifted off to sleep. When you woke up next you had no idea if it was day or night. The cell began to smell slightly from the dead guy in the corner. You sat there just staring into the darkness for hours until the sound of the door opening made you jump slightly. You backed up into the dark corner as far as you could.

Two death eaters walked in 'better get rid of the body now before the smell drifts up stairs' one of them said. Without even noticing you they walked over, picked up the dead mans body and took it up stairs locking the cell again before they left.

You were glad they got rid of the body in another day or so the rotting flesh would of smelt so badly, it would of been unbearable.

You tummy grumbled as the hours went by. You were really thirsty and hungry. You knew they weren't going to feed you. If you died before the dark Lord got back they wouldn't even care.

As a couple days went by you began to feel really weak from hunger and dehydration. As you slept you did not notice someone entering the cell. The hand shook you awake and you jumped back in fright. 'Draco?' you asked as your eyes adjusted to the dark seeing his face up near yours 'what are you doing here?'

'I brought you some food and something to drink' he said placing a plate and a cup on the floor in front of you. You began to eat quickly and drink. Food had never tasted so good. You finished it all in only a few minutes.

'Laylah, i got to tell you something' Draco said as he picked up the plate and cup.

'What is it Draco?' you asked looking him in they eyes.

He hesitated for a moment 'I...I love you. I always have' He didn't wait around to see what you had to say. He quickly left before you could even open your mouth to say anything. You stared at the spot where Draco was. You couldn't believe what you just heard. Draco loved you, and you knew you loved him to. You only wish he stuck around a bit longer so you could of told him.

You must have been down there for about nearly five days now. The Dark Lord could come back any time now and finish you off. You were dirty, and hungry again. You craved for a nice warm bath and a hot meal.

You cuddled yourself to try and keep warm, but you were shivering furiously. You rubbed you arms to warm them up feeling the goose bumps on them.

Still freezing, you finally fell asleep on the cell floor. It felt like you had only been asleep for a second when someone's had shook you awake. You looked up to see Draco with a frightened look on his face.

'Draco, What's wrong?' You asked him

'Come on, i got to get you out of here. I herd the death eaters talking, the dark lord is on his way here now' Draco grabbed your arm and lifted you up. You both walked over to the door and Draco opened slightly listening for any noises coming up stairs. You herd nothing.

You crept quietly up the stairs and across the room to the front door of the house. Draco opened it a crack and both you to peer out side. You gasped in shock and Draco quickly closed the door as you saw the Dark Lord coming across the yard towards the front door in a quick stride. Draco grabbed your hand and ran up the stairs with you into one of the many doors that line each side of the hallway.

You looked around and could tell it was his bedroom.

'Why did you bring me here, i got to get out of here' you began to panic. Draco wasn't listening. He went over to a cupboard and opened it. He pulled out his Nimbus 2001. He grabbed a bag and chucked some cloths and other stuff in them and went over and opened the door to the balcony.

'Hop on behind me, we are out of here' he said as he mounted his broomstick. You ran over and got on behind him holding on tight to him so you did not slide off the back.

Draco shot off into the air with you and flew through the night air. You were free; Draco saved you and put his life at risk for you. You flew for about an hour before Draco finally came to a landing in a Forrest next to a river.

You got off the broom and enjoyed the warm night Breeze on your face. You looked down at yourself. You were filthy and you now felt embarrassed. Draco noticed you looking at how dirty you were. He walked over to you with something in his hand.

'Here, you can borrow some of my cloths. You could wash in the river'

You took the cloths from his hand and smiled at him 'thanks'

'I'll go make a fire while you wash' Draco walked off into the trees. You walked down to the water, and remover your dirty cloths than began to wash in the water. You than got changed into the cloths Draco gave you. They were a little baggy on you, but they were comfortable. You walked into the trees to see Draco sitting down by a small fire on the ground, which he obviously made with his wand, which was dangling in his hand. He looked up at you and smiled when he saw you coming. You sat down next him and he placed his arm around your waist.

'What are we going to do Draco?' You asked

'I don't know yet we will think of something' He reassured you with a smile. 'Oh I got something of yours. I took it from my father when he wasn't looking' Draco than reached inside his pocked and pulled out your wand and handed it to you.

'Thank you Draco' you leant in and kissed him on the cheek "thank you for everything you just done for me. You saved my life'

Draco smiled at you. He cupped your chin in his hand and slowly leant in and kissed you on the lips. You kissed him back. It was such a gentle kiss and you never wanted it to end. But it did, you looked into Draco's gorgeous eyes and cuddled up close to him by the fire.

'Draco?' you asked him

'Yeah?'

'Did you really mean it when you said you love me?'

'Of course I did' Draco smiled at you

'I love you to Draco' you leant in and kissed him again. His smile got bigger after that and he hugged you tightly.

You both than laid down on the ground next to the fire, and fell asleep. You were still cuddled up to each other. As the night went on the fire went out and you both cuddled up closer to each other as you slept to keep warm.


	3. The Trap

**Chapter three: The Trap**

The light from the sun rising, entered your eyes and you squeezed them tighter shut to try keep it out, But you soon gave up and sat up. You rubbed your eyes and slowly opened them. Draco was still sleeping next to you. He looks so cute when he's sleeping you thought to yourself and you smiled down at him. He stirred in his sleep than his eyes slowly opened and he saw you watching him. He smiled at you 'good morning Laylah' he sat up

'Morning Draco' you lent in and pecked him on the lips 'so what's the plan'

Draco held onto his belly 'getting some breakfast first' he said and you laughed and agreed.

'Where are we going to get something to eat from?'

'I don't know yet, we are probably going to have to go into a muggle town, Problem is we don't have any muggle money' Draco said and you began to think.

'Well i have muggle money at my home, my step Father is a muggle' you said

'I just hope the death eaters don't know where you live, cause than they could of set a trap' Draco said

'Come on, it's a risk we are going to have to take' you said, Draco got up than offered you his hand. You took it and he helped you to your feet. You smiled at him and he smiled back.

Draco and you first fixed up your camping spot to try hide any evidence that you had been there, just incase the death eaters are tracking you. You both got onto Draco's broomstick and flew off into the air. He flew above the clouds so it would be able to hide you from any muggle eyes or death eaters.

'So where do you live?' Draco asked you

'A small town called Rockville not to far out from London'

Draco speed the broom up as you flew over London city; he followed one of the Muggle roads, until he came upon the town where you grew up. As you flew over the Town you pointed down to a house with a blue roof. Draco Landed in the front yard and looked up at your house.

It was nothing compared to Draco's mansion. It was two stories, 4-bedroom house, with a decent size garage. The other houses in your street were pretty similar to yours. They were all two story accept from a few.

You both quickly hurried inside the house 'don't worry, no one is home my parents would be at work right now' you told Draco as he listened carefully for any sign of movement.

'There not who i am listening out for' Draco said pulling you close to him 'stay close this could be a trap'

You rolled your eyes and walked off and went upstairs into your bedroom. There standing in the middle of your room was your mom. Something seemed wrong with her; she did not speak, just stood on the spot staring at you.

'Um mom why aren't you at work?' you asked her suspiciously. She continued to stare at you and didn't say anything. You walked over to her slowly 'mom?' she still did not answer. You reached your hand out to touch her. You grabbed her arm and froze, her skin was ice cold' you tried to remove your hand from her but she made a quick and sudden movement and held onto your wrist tightly so you couldn't run off.

'Draco!' you screamed out and than you herd quick footsteps coming up the staircase. Your mom continued to hold you tight and than you saw two death eaters flying on their brooms up to your bedroom window. One of them cast a spell at the window and the glass disappeared they landed in the room and stared walking towards you.

'Ha, you fell into our trap, such a stupid girl' with a flick of the taller death eater's wand your mothers grip loosened as she fell to the floor. 'Mom?' you said and went down on your knees next to her. You felt her neck for a pulse, but there was none.

'Yes she been dead for about a day now, the imperious curse can still work on corpses' the shorter death eater said smirking evilly at you. Tears slid down your face and Draco finally entered the room and came to a halt at the door when he saw the death eaters, and than your mom dead in the floor. Draco had his wand in his hand and pointed it at the death eaters.

'Told you it would be a trap' Draco whispered over to you. He slowly edged forward so that he was standing at your side. The two death eaters both had their wands pointing at the two of you.

'Now you two can come with us quietly, or we can just torture you a little bit before we hand you over to the dark lord' the shorter of the two grinned.

Draco than shot a curse from his wand at him and it hit him squares in the chest. 'Crucio' the other death eater yelled and Draco fell to the ground screaming in agony. You than joined in and grabbed your wand out from your pocket. You shot a curse at the standing death eater, which caught him of guard, and he got hit. You quickly grabbed something off your bedside table and ran over and helped Draco up and both of you ran back out side the room and down the stairs. You jumped on Draco's broomstick and you were off before the death eaters had a chance to stop you.

You flew back up into the clouds, which hid you from view. You still had tears in your eyes. Your mother was dead and most likely your stepfather as well. Draco landed in a Forrest on the edge of London; he hid his broom in some bushes where he could find it again. Draco than walked over to you and pulled you into a warm hug.

'I'm sorry about your mom' he said stroking your hair gently. You hugged Draco tightly back and sobbed into his chest. You both stayed like this for a while when you had no more tears to cry. The sound of Draco tummy rumbling made you finally pull away.

'We should probably get something to eat now' you suggested

'But we don't have any money'

You pulled out the item you took from your bedside table. It was your wallet. You opened it up and inside were a bunch of muggle money. Draco smiled at you and grabbed your hand leading you into London city.

'So Laylah where do you want to eat?' Draco asked you looking around at all the different shops and café's around the main street.

'I know where we can eat' you smiled and grabbed Draco's hand and led him down the street. You stopped outside a big place that had a huge yellow M on top of it. You led Draco inside and went up at the counter. You saw Draco eyeing the menu above the counter. He looked confused and you laughed.

'See anything you like?' you asked Draco

'No what is this place?' he said still looking up at the menu

'It's called McDonalds' you turned to the lady who was waiting to serve you 'just two Big Mac meals' you ordered Draco's for him cause you knew he would never make up his mind.

You paid the lady and she handed over your means on a tray. You walked off into and empty table away from earshot of anyone else there.

Draco picked up his burger first and you watched as he ate. He seemed to have liked it as he quickly scoffed the rest down.

'So do you have any idea where we are going to go or what we are going to do?' you asked Draco. He sat there and thought for a moment.

'I suppose all we can do is travel around for awhile, if we stay in the one place to long we are likely to get caught by the death eaters. We should just buy some supplies we need while we are here and than stick to Forrest's, we will have to camp'

You agreed with Draco's idea so after you both had finished your meal you left and went down town. You went into a camping shop and brought a small tent and a double sleeping bag.

You also went and brought some food that should last you for a little while, and some water.

'We better leave now, come on' Draco led you back outside the city to where he had hid the broomstick in some bushes.

It was right where he had left it, and you were relieved that no muggle had stumbled across it, that would have been bad.

You hopped on the broomstick behind Draco and he flew off into the sky, there was no need for cover of the clouds because it was pretty dark now and no one would be able to see you.

You landed in a Forrest once again. You set up the tent. Using your wand of course, way easier and quicker. You crawled inside. It was very small. Hmm you thought and than had an idea. You used a spell that enlarged the tent only from the inside; it still looked exactly the same on the outside. It also than had a little bathroom and a little kitchen and lounge room as well.

'Good job' Draco said smiling at you as he entered the tent 'I've put up some protection spells around the site so no one can find us'

You went over and hugged Draco, he hugged you back and gently kissed you on the lips.

'I love you so much Draco'

'I love you to Laylah'


	4. The Final Battle

**Chapter Four: The Final battle **

You and Draco stayed in the same camping spot for a few days. You took in turns to keep watch for anyone. You had to admit it; it was getting kind of boring. There wasn't much to do and you couldn't risk going into Muggle towns all the time. You only did when you really needed to. You still had enough food to last you a couple more days.

'I think we should move and set up camp somewhere else' you walked over to Draco. He was sitting in the opening of the tent, keeping lookout.

'Why what's wrong with here?' Draco asked you confused

'Nothing, It's just that i don't think we should stay in the same place all the time, it will be easier for the death eaters to track us if we stay here'

Draco nodded in agreement. You began to pack up all your stuff, while Draco removed the protective spells he had placed around the area. 'So where are we going to go to now?' Draco asked you

'I'm not sure, maybe just a different part of the forest for now, somewhere heaps far from here' you hopped on Draco's broomstick behind him wrapping your arms around his waist. You had a bag on your back with all your stuff in it. You had used magic so you could fit heaps of stuff into the small bag.

You and Draco flew just above the treetops. You looked around, the forest stretched out as far as the eye could see in all directions. 30 minutes later you and Draco landed down on the forest floor. You could here a stream near by, and smell the fresh cold air. 'Smell's like rain is coming' you said to Draco as you shivered from the cold. Draco walked over to you and embraced you in a nice warm hug. You smiled and held him close to you. His body heat felt so good on your skin.

Draco went around and did his charms again while you set up the tent. Just after you finished it began to snow 'I guess i was wrong about it raining' you giggled.

'Yeah, It's going to get freezing out here, come inside' Draco grabbed your hand and pulled you inside the tent. He lit up a magical fire in the middle of the lounge room part of the tent and you and Draco huddled around it.

Soon it was dark outside the only light was coming from the fire. 'I'll take first watch' you told Draco and walked over to the tent door. You could feel the cold snowy breeze hitting your skin through your cloths. Draco could see that you were cold; he was sitting on the bed. He grabbed and brought over one of the sleeping bags for you and wrapped it around you 'Thanks' you smiled at him, Draco lent in and kissed you on the lips ever so gently

'Anything for you beautiful' He kissed your cheek before leaving back over to the bed to get some sleep before he had to take his shift as watch.

The night dragged on and you watched outside, the cold wind stung your eyes and you had to close them every now and than for a few minutes, trying not to fall asleep while you did this. As you watched out into the forest, movement amongst the tree's got your attention. You looked a head in shock at what you saw. It was none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

'Draco, quick get up' you yelled at him as you ran out of the tent. It wasn't long before Draco had joined you.

'What is it?' he asked looking around as he rubbed his eyes and yawned

'It's Harry and Ron' you said staring in the direction you had seen them go. 'Quick hurry' you began to run, Draco followed right behind you. In the dark you could see the two figures getting closer and closer. 'Harry!' you yelled out.

The two figures stopped dead in their tracks and swiftly spun around pointing the wands out into the darkness from where your voice had come from. 'Harry, Ron, It's me, Laylah' you said to them as you finally caught up to them. Both their worried and scared faces turned to relief as they saw you. Harry and Ron hugged you both at the same time.

'I can't believe you here, how did you get here?' Ron asked you in disbelief. His eyes than set on Draco who was standing right behind you 'What is he doing here' Ron pointed his wand at Draco. Draco too pulled out his wand.

You stepped between them 'Stop it!' you turned and faced Ron 'He's with me, he saved my life, helped me escape from 'You know who''

Harry stared at Draco suspiciously, not believing his intentions where good.

'Is that the Gryffindor sword' you asked Harry, as you finally noticed the sword he carried in his hand.

'Yeah'

'How did you get that, Snape had it locked in his office, so you couldn't get it' you told Harry.

'I don't know it just sort of appeared out of no where' Harry told you.

Harry and Ron lead you and Draco back to the there tent that they were staying in. It was very similar to yours and Draco's. You were welcomed by a big hug from Hermione when you arrived at their tent.

Harry, Ron and Hermione told you and Draco about their journey so far. You told them all about some of the DA members getting together and wrecking havoc on the school, and about the death eater teachers. You told them how you were caught by one and taken to the Malfoy Manor, where you were kept imprisonment waiting for Voldemort to come and kill you. You than told them how Draco had saved you and risked his own life for you.

After all that Draco and the other didn't seem to hate each other as much any more sense they were all on the same side now. They were also glad that he had saved you from Voldemort.

You and Draco had decided to join Harry Ron and Hermione with the rest of their journey, they were happy to have you for more help.

All of the sudden you herd noises from outside the tent. Then someone came barging in. You all held up you wands to defend yourselves. Hermione shot a spell out of her wand, but she wasn't aiming at the strangers, She had hit Harry with her spell. Instantly his faced swelled up. You could barley recognize him. The strangers disarmed you and the others and they grabbed you all roughly and took you outside tying you to a tree together.

'Well what do we have here, some mudbloods in hiding' One of them said

_Uh oh, Death eaters _you thought. You knew the other was thinking the same thing.

'Hang on a sec i know you two' one of them said pointing at Hermione and Ron 'Your Potter's friends, The mudblood and the blood traitor...You two were said to be helping Potter, so that must mean your Potter' He pointed to Harry, his face still all swollen and unrecognizable, you thought it was smart of Hermione to think of something like that on the spot, even though it seems like it hadn't worked

'My names Neville Longbottom' Harry said trying to sound convincing 'Not Harry Potter'

'Oi look who these two are' one of the other Death eaters said, looking at you and Draco

'Well, well, well, if it aint Draco Malfoy' The other sneered 'Giving up everything to save a girl, The Dark lord killed your parents when he found out you know and know you and your little bi*ch are going to be next' He laughed evilly

The Death eaters took you and the others back to the Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix and a few other death eaters were there. When she saw Draco and you she went mad. 'YOU LITTLE TRAITOR, YOUR NO NEPHEW OF MINE' she yelled at Draco, She pointed her wand at him 'AVADA KADAVRA' she yelled and you screamed

'NO!' you tried to jump in between Draco and the spell but it was to late, it hit Draco Square in the chest.

'I love you Laylah' Draco said with his last breath before falling over backwards. He was dead. You dropped to your knees and hugged his lifeless body in your arms crying. You couldn't believe it Draco was really gone she had killed him.

'And who do we have here' Bellatrix than turned her attention to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who stood there looking terrified at the scene they had just saw.

'We think it's Harry Potter Madam' One of the death eaters said 'We can't tell though because the girl had put a spell on his face before we got them'

'Well, we have to be sure, we can't call the Dark Lord here if it's not Potter, he will be furious...Take the two boys down stairs, and the sook down stairs to the dungeons, leave this girl here, I'll get some answers out of her' Bellatrix looked at Hermione with an evil smirk on her face, Harry, Ron and than You were dragged downstairs. It took a bit of effort for the death eater to make you let go of Draco so he could take you. He had thrown you down in the dungeons angrily at the scratch marks you had given him trying to get out of his grip.

You sobbed in the corner as Ron came over to you and put his arm around you comforting you. You were trapped in your own train of thoughts, on glimpses of the next events got into your mind. One minute you could hear Hermione screaming from above. Than Dobby the house elf came and took you and some others away, Harry and Ron had stayed behind. They soon had joined you with Hermione. You were at Bill's house; Ron's older brother and Dobby had died saving you all from the Death eaters.

You had not said a word to anyone sense the day Draco was killed. That was until the day at Hogwarts where Harry had Killed Voldemort and Mrs. Weasley had killed Bellatrix. This had made you smile for the first time sense Draco's Death. The person who had killed your love was dead!

You lived out the rest of your life, got married had kids, but Draco was always in your heart and you knew you would be with him once again, in the next life.

End…


End file.
